


your lips are venomous poison

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Victor's been especially good lately, and Klara wants to reward him by sucking him off.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Kudos: 21





	your lips are venomous poison

“Just lay back and let me take care of you, ‘kay?” Klara directs Victor, not giving him much choice as she shoves him down, onto the bed. “You’ve been a good boy lately, and I’m feeling generous.”

Already, Victor’s body is reacting to her words. It’s rare that Klara gets into a mood like this, usually things are all about her and he’s completely fine with that. He expects it, and enjoys making sure she’s adequately doted upon, but he’s got no complaints if she wants to do something for him. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs, as she shifts down. He shifts some pillows under him, propping himself up as Klara kneels down, taking up position between his legs. She stares up at him, winking, as she works his shorts down. 

“Don’t mention it. Like I said, you’ve earned it, so don’t give me a chance to change my mind,” Klara teases, taking his cock in hand once she’s freed it. She’s hardly done anything for him yet, but the anticipation alone is enough to half him half-hard. She fixes that with two quick strokes, her soft hand gripped tightly around his shaft. 

He groans, even from that minimal contact, and she can’t help but chuckle. He was innocent before her, sure, but it’s still surprising it’s taking him so long to build up any sort of resistance to her. It never takes her long to rock his world, which is great for Klara considering how lazy she is. If getting Victor off was hard work, well, he’d be more or less on his own.

Of course, this is far from the main event tonight. Klara sinks down further, so that her head is level with Victor’s cock. She wraps her hand around the base of his cock, holding him steady as she purses her lips. She moves in slowly, agonizingly so, as she presses them to his cock. She kisses him, right on the tip, and it’s enough to make him twitch with excitement.

“Oh, wow, you really needed this, huh?” Klara teases. “I bet you’ve been aching for me to suck you off, haven’t you?”

“I have been,” Victor agrees, already desperate for more contact. That little kiss was just a taste of what’s to come, and he knows he’ll never get enough. “Please, I need it.”

“As fun as it is to make you beg, I guess that’s good enough for tonight,” Klara says, winking up at him. “I can’t take all night, or there’s no way we’ll have tie for you to return the favor!”

Before he can respond, she’s parted her lips, and taken the head of his cock into her mouth. Immediately, she rolls her tongue over him, moaning softly, knowing what the vibrations do to him. Before he can stop himself, his hand is on her head, petting her gently. He knows better than to try and guide her, or force her. Klara will handle things at her own rate, and he’ll love every second of it. Still, the encouragement is nice, and she hums happily as he pats her.

If she really wanted to, Klara could finish him without taking him any deeper. Victor is incredibly sensitive, and she loves exploiting that as much as possible. Of course, it’s sometimes more fun to push him to his limit. To try and see just how long he can hold out when she’s doing her best to break him. She pulls back, dropping his cock, savoring the delicious whimper of surprise as she retreats.

It’s only a second before she’s lowered her mouth to the base of his cock, and she begins licking her way up, slowly working her tongue along his length. The wet warmth of her tongue, rubbing against his dick, is enough to make Victor cry out. 

“Klara!” he gasps, as she makes her way towards his tip. Once there, she takes him in her mouth again, not allowing him even a moment to adjust. She begins bobbing her head up and down his length, dragging her tongue against his shaft as she raises up, and biting softly as she works her way down. The feeling of her teeth on him is incredible, Victor knowing how easily that pleasure could turn to pain, and only being sent to new heights of pleasure because of it. She’s got her technique down, for sure, and he can do nothing more than ride this out, trying to hold on for as long as possible. No matter what she’s doing, her lips are wrapped tightly around him, and they’re nothing short of incredible on his skin.

Every second is a new heaven, and Victor doesn’t ever want it to stop. He could never get enough of Klara, completely addicted to her and the pleasure she brings. When she sucks him off like this, though, he’s absolutely helpless. He has no control over the situation, no way to slow down for a second, to try and catch his breath, to focus up… it’s a relentless assault, and one which Klara has no intentions of letting up on. Every touch pushes him closer to the edge, and Victor knows he can’t hold out much longer. His whimpers and gasps come faster, and faster, as he nears his breaking point. He’s got plenty of tells, and Klara knows every one. Still, she doesn’t let up. She refuses to give him the slightest chance to come down, to last any longer than she wants him to.

Of course, that also means he can’t pull back. Not that Klara would likely let him, which is a bit of a rarity for her. Usually, she isn't a fan of letting him come in her mouth, opting to take it on her face instead, but tonight she must be in a mood of some kind. She does pull back, keeping his tip in her mouth, as he comes. His seed spills into her, landing on her tongue, and she gazes up at him until he’s finally spent. Once he’s done, she pulls back, letting his come spill back out, mixed with her saliva. 

It’s a warm mixture, spilling back onto him, and he knows he’ll be the one cleaning that up. Still, he can’t seem to make himself mind right now. He’s panting, trying to catch his breath after the orgasm that crashed over him like a wave. Klara simply wipes her face on a tissue, cleaning up whatever was left of his come, before sitting back up.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself!” she says, smiling at him. There’s a sinister edge to that smile, and Victor can’t say he’s surprised at what Klara says next. “Don’t get too comfy, though. It’s my turn now, ‘kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
